The Next Waitress
by midnafan105
Summary: When a girl named Hilda first comes to a town called Straiton, she finds things confusing. But when she meets a group of triplets, everything turns around. Will it change for better, for worse, or both?
1. Chapter 1

Striaton city… very confusing. It seems like I've asked locals for directions 100 times, I don't even know if some of them were locals. I stared at my map, trying to figure out all the lines and squares.

"Do you know where to go, Piplup?" I asked my BPF, Best Pokemon Forever, Piplup whom I had brought from Sinnoh to Unova to go along on my journey with. Piplup looked back at me, sighed, and nodded her head no.

"Ugh." '_Ok, one more person, I'll find it by myself after that…' _I thought to myself. I walked over to a stranger for directions. " Um, excuse me," The young boy turned around at the sound of my voice.

" Do you know where the town gym is?"

" Oh, yeah I do. I was just heading there actually, would you like to join me?"

"Sure…" While we were walking I noticed that his hair was a fiery red and went up into a point like a open flame. He was wearing a long white long- sleeved shirt with a button-up black vest over top of it and long black dress pants. I followed him all the way to a tall building that was very fancy.

" I couldn't thank you enough. May I ask you your name?" I said.

"Chili, nice to meet you. Come on in; don't be afraid, I'm one of the gym leaders."He answered back then walked inside. _One?_ I followed Chili inside into a crowded restaurant. _Does he have the right place?_ I walked through the restaurant, staring at it's old, modern day twist.

_Bump!_

I fell to the floor, losing all my maps and pens. When I looked right in front of me, I saw another young boy, he was dressed the exact same as Chili, but had green hair with a small poof of hair at the top of his head. He was also on the floor with a tray that, I guessed used to have food on it, on his chest.

" I-I'm so sorry, I should just be going now…" I said in a super sorry way.

"No,no. It's okay, these kinds of things happen all the time. I'm Cilan, pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand him up from the beautifully tiled floor.

" I'm still so sorry about it. I was lost in my thoughts about this place, it's completely amazing." I said.

" Thanks, I was mostly the one who designed and put the place together. Why don't you come to my house and we can have some lunch." Cilan asked. I happily said yes because of my growling stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

I followed Cilan through the twist and turns of the table and into a long hallway and at the end of it all I could see big double doors.

" So, what's your name?" Cilan asked me.

" Oh, um, I'm Hilda." Cilan held open the huge door for me to walk through. I walked through the door slowly looking at all the pictures on the walls and the enormous kitchen in front of me.

"Hey, Cress!" Cilan said. I looked at him a little confused. _Who's Cress?_ Suddenly, yet another young boy

came around the corner. He wore the same thing that Cilan and Chili did. He had blue hair, but a chunk covered his left eye.

'Hey, Cilan… um… who's this?" He seemed to ask

" Oh, this is Hilda. Hilda, this is my brother Cress. He's also Chili's brother." Cilan told me and his confused yet understanding brother.

"So, you guys are like triplets?"

"Ya, we are triplets." Cilan and Cress said at the same time.

"Hey!" We all heard a scream from the restaurant. Cress and Cilan ran through door as fast as they could. As the door slowly closed, I could see them running down the long corridor. I decided to follow them. I ran down the now empty hallway. When I reached the end, I was in the restaurant. There was people everywhere, all fighting with one another. _What are they fighting about? _I noticed Chili fighting with another boy. They were face to face. Everyone was yelling, you couldn't even hear yourself think it was so loud. I tried hard to stay in the corners. I don't want to end the day with a black eye…


	3. Chapter 3

I saw a girl climb up on the table nearest to her which of course, had to be the one in the middle of the whole place. Another girl climbed up and joined her. The girl on the right picked up a pie and smashed it into the face of the girl on the left. Girl's everywhere gasped (and trust me, there were a lot of them ) and boys started to pick and throw it. Verbal fighting soon turned to food fighting. I soon noticed Cilan and Cress beside mewatching how their younger brother got tossed around in the crowd. A piece food was flung across the restaurant and hit Cilan. Cress and I stared at Cilan he took his hand and wiped the food off his chest and threw it all ready food covered , Chili stood up.

" Hey! Stop Fighting! I'm breaking whatever happened here up. Could everyone could please just go home." All the obvious fangirls of him almost died of happiness because they just want to hold him close and kiss him. ( I'm just guessing by how they looked here ) Everyone finally left and what was left was a very dirty, very different restaurant than when I came.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard Cress face palm. I just stood there and stared. Was this my fault? Did a dining fangirl see me with Cilan and freak out? I don't know. But there both possible.

Chili stepped down from the table that he was on a slowly walked over to his two disappointed brothers. I could see Cilan look at Chili soooo disappointed. You can same the same with Cress.

"Hey… Are you guys mad?" Chili asked disappointed.

" Uh, ya. Chili, you had a food fight in our 5 star restaurant. Look at this place!" Cress answered. 5 STAR?! Holy cow! I don't know if it's just the fangirls coming here all the time or if their food is actually that good.

" Sorry, Cress…" Chili trailed off.

" You better be. Now get cleaned up." Cress replied with a little bit of anger in his voice. Chili walked out of the room.

" I guess it would be best if I left now…"

" NO!NO! " Cress screamed out, surprising me and Cilan at the exact same time. " I mean, uh, we could use a bit of help... cleaning this up and everything…" He followed up after.

" Um, okay…" I said and we all started to clean.

…

It was soon 10 at night and we weren't even half done. Cress sighed, Cilan fell to the floor from exhaustion and I was 1% fully awake. My long trip from Accumula town the day before left me exhausted for today. Man, why am I always tired anyway?

" I'm… so…tired…" leaked out of my mouth, of course, I can never keep quiet.

" Me too." Cilan answered.

" I pretty tired too. I mean why are we even doing this?! It was Chili fault in the first place!"

"Cress, we don't know that! Maybe it was a fangirl who saw another getting it to close and broke out into a fit and started it." Cilan told his blue-haired brother.

" Ya, I guess you're right… So how about we take a 10 hour break?" Cress amazingly, finally said.

" AGREED!" Cilan and I jumped up and agreed. I started walking to the door.

" Hey! Where u going Hilda?" Cress yelled at me as the front door slides open behind me.

" I was going to the Pokémon center to get a room for the night."

" We have empty room, if you would like to stay here."

"Uh, Sure" I jumped at the chance . Anything to skip walking to the Pokémon center all the way on the other side of Striaton. I walked back into the beautifully decorated house of the three with the millions of fangirls. Back to the picture-filled walls and the amazingly cooked food smell. I only been in this city for 1 day and it might have been the best one I've had yet.

Snuggling into the comfy, warm bed I found myself falling asleep in a matter of minutes.

…

In the morning, I woke up to find a outfit hanging off the knob of the door. It had a white t-shirt and a black button-up vest and a pink bow-tie. There was also a skirt and a apron… Wait is this what I think it is?


	5. Chapter 5

I think it defiantly is. It looks exactly like what Cilan, Chili and Cress wear every day. Anyway, I gotta find out for sure.

I walk down the long hall with rooms spread across all on each side of me. There were a lot of things I hadn't noticed last night. For example, there where names spread across each door in cool fonts and bubble letters. Why couldn't I get that at home? I always hated it when my brother came into my room by _mistake._ Ya right, _mistake._

I found my way back to the stairs that I had previously climbed up the night before. I could see through a arch in the door way to the kitchen Cress was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee looking more exhausted than last night. I found myself walking over to the kitchen and taking a seat at the setting in front of him.

" Good morning…" He said taking a sip of his coffee.

" Good morning. " I replied politely.

" Can I ask about the outfit in my room?" I said putting it into the already awkward situation.

" Not yet, could wait until Cilan and Chili get up? I think it's something we should explain together." He said. He then got up and walked out of the room but turned a corner into what I guessed was a living room. I slowly followed him but didn't see him in there.

"BOO!" He suddenly popped out from behind a corner and scared me so bad I screamed at the top of my lungs. I started breathing heavily to catch my breath. Cress started laughing.

"CRESS! Why did you do that?"

" What? I can't have a little fun?" He said, still laughing. Then, Cilan slowly dragged himself down the stairs.

" Hey, what happened?" He said tiredly.

"Nothing." Cress said and cut me off at the same time. Then Chili ran down the stairs, tripping on the rug that made footing and falling down, taking Cilan, who was still hanging off the railing, with him and crashing to the ground. But I guess, luckily for Chili, he landed on Cilan. Unlucky for Cilan, Chili landed on him. Cress and I went over to see if everyone was okay. But everything was fine because no one got hurt except for Cilan, but he would be better by the end of the day.

" So, it seems miss Hilda here wants an explanation about a certain outfit in her room. Shall we explain?" Cress told his in-pain brother and his happy-as-ever brother.

" Yes." They both said in chorus, with Cilan a little behind because of his hurting back.


	6. Chapter 6

Having a seat at the dark, wooden table to hear a hopefully good explanation of what was going on. I stare at them and wait for one to start talking.

Cress speaks up." So about the outfit.."

"Cress I'll do it. We have been looking for extra help for awhile now and then you came along and we think you would be perfect for the job as a waitress here. Would you like the job?" Cilan asks.

"W-what y-you want me for the job? I mean I'm so clumsy! I would spill everything everywhere!" I argue.

" With a little you could learn, just like I did!" Chili says with pride.

" Ok, I guess I can take it, but where would I stay?"

" You could stay here, of course!" Cress says. Then I was quickly headed to the restaurant at the end of the enormous hallway. I was thrown some plates and glass, which, thank goodness, were unbreakable.

This was going on for days. Practice being a waitress, eat, practice, sleep. Practice, eat, practice, sleep. In about a week, I finally tried with real plates and they were breakable.

Am I ready for this?

Of course I am.

What if I break a plate?

Wait. I'm sure they won't get mad at me right? I mean, they hired me in the first place.

Practice makes Perfect.

I take each plate in each hand, of course, making sure each hand is properly under the delicate dish. I slowly start making my way across the restaurant. Slow and steady wins the race right? Soon, I find myself at the other side of the restaurant, a whole half long than I was planning to go in the first place.

Cilan, Chili and Cress ran over to me, congratulating me on my, if I do say so myself, amazing, way across the path of life. I know it's a stupid name to call what I just did, but, come on, I just became a real waitress and it isn't all fun and games you know. It's hard work.

The next day…

I look at myself in the wall-length mirror in my private restroom. This outfit looks so cute, but, am I ready for this?_ Am I really?_ I can't seem to get those words out of my mind._ Am I ready._ Then, I hear a knock on the door.

" Hilda? Are you in there?" Oh, good it's Cilan.

" Cilan! Come on in!"

In comes the green haired waiter with is cute charm and dashing looks. No wonder why he has almost a million fangirls.

"Cilan…" I start. " I'm scared."

" Why? You're going to be perfect. You're the one we've been searching for."

" Why would I be the one you were searching for? I've got no waitress experience at all and I can't do anything."

" Yes you can. You can do anything. I know we just met, but, I can already tell that you're gonna be the best waitress there is!" Cilan encouraged.

" Now come on! We got a full day of work ahead of us!" Cilan held out his hand to me. I happily took it and it was off to my first day of waitress-being, or whatever you want to call it.


	7. Chapter 7

Surprisingly, I made it through the day. But whenever I walked through the twist and turns of tables with fangirls, they would mutter something to their companion or sigh and give me a dirty look when I walked by the table again. It was hard, but worth it.

Cress walked in the door and immediately and sat down at the table.

"Cilan…" Chili whined as he walked in the door.

"Chili…" Cilan whined back." Whatever you want, go get Cress. I'm off limits for at least 2 hours."

"Fine." Chili mumbled under his breath. He then walked over to Cress, who now had his head down on the table.

"Cress… Cress…Cress…" Chili kept poking Cress. He was sleeping. I guess he had a long day too.

7:00. Man, I'm hungry. My stomach growled in agreement.

" You hungry?" Cilan asked me from the entrance to the living room, which I was in.

" Oh, uh, ya." I answered.

"KK." Cilan answered and headed to the kitchen. There it comes again. That feeling that I get, whenever one of them does something for me, I feel like I could never repay them for everything they've done for me in the past week. They've taught me how to carry dishes like a proper waitress; they've offered me a room in their house, when I clearly don't deserve it; they've cooked for me every single night and the list could go on forever. But why are they being so generous to me?

" Hilda? Are you okay?" I realized that I had then spaced out and Cilan was right in front of me. Behind him I could see Chili still poking Cress and saying 'Cress…Cress…' maybe it was important after all, or maybe Chili doesn't know Cress is sleeping. I then ate with Cilan and Chili while Cress slept. If fangirls were freaking out today, I hope their making a plan to ruin me for tomorrow…


	8. Chapter 8

The next day came and I was almost right. I now believe that they're planning something _horrible._ Why wouldn't they? I stole they're crushes from them and they probably have enough of that from each other every day anyway.

I'll be expecting it.

I kept working, but kept the thought in my mind. I didn't know when or where to expect this attack, all I knew was it was coming.

Later…

" Hey, Hilda? Are you alright?" Chili asks.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." I don't want them to find out. I've already caused them trouble enough the way it is.

Then the door broke down. Fangirls fly all around the room and surround me. Through the crowd I see Chili and Cress with Cilan slowly walking up behind them.

" W-what's going on here?!" Chili screams out.

"NOTHING!" Half of the crowd says, probably Chili's fangirls. Cress stands up on the dark wood table in the center of the dining room, almost hitting his on the fancy chandelier above head.

" OK! Calm down girls!" Everyone stopped and looked at Cress." . Let's make a deal, girls. If you leave Hilda alone, you will get kissed by one of us." He adds. Cilan and Chili look at him, startled by this _deal_ that he just made.

" W-what?!" They said in chorus.


	9. Chapter 9

All the girls immediately left my side and ran to one of the Striaton triplets, kissing them on their cheeks the second they got the chance. Now what did I do? I caused more trouble, that's what I did. I knew I would. Why did I have to take the job in the first place? I could have said no, couldn't I? Or would they be depressed that I declined them? Ugh, I don't know!

By now most of the girl's had left, but a few were still wandering round. When they were gone I started pouring out apologies. Things like:

" OMG, I'm so sorry!"

" This is all my fault!"

" You guys didn't have to help me! I could of figured it out all by myself!"

And they would usually react with something like:

" I-it's okay" Chili would reply.

" No, it's not it's our for letting the fangirls get to attached in the first place." Cilan would say.

" You were outnumbered. There's no way anyone could escape anything like that." Cress would tell me.

I hope I get to skip work tomorrow.

11:00 that night…

I found myself crying in my room, curled up on my bed. Why did I do this? Why did I let it get out of hand?

"Hilda? Is it a good time?" Cress's caring voice says through the door. I scurry to clean myself but he walks in anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, uh, Hilda?" Cress said as he walked in, then he saw my tears.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong?" He asked as he approached me.

" I-it's just. I cause to much trouble for you guys and you don't deserve it."

" Don't worry. It's actually kind of fun figuring out that kind of stuff."

"Yeah" Cilan said as he came around and rested upon my door frame, but then he failed epically and he fell to the ground. I laughed along with Cress and didn't feel as bad as I did before. I guess laughter is really the best cure. Cilan stood up, holding his head and acting like nothing happened.

Friday night…

So tonight we were supposed to have live, _professionals,_ but that didn't happen. The lead was practicing and sprained her ankle in a flip they had to do for one of the songs. And of course, I had to do before I thought, and that's how I found myself standing in front of restaurant of waiting customers on a stage. 


	11. Chapter 11

Luckily, I had been watching the performers practice and knew the songs from childhood so I think I'll do well._ Or should I be hoping?_ I could see Cilan, Chili and Cress taking orders and filling them in looking up at the stage from time to time. The music started. It was one of my favourite songs,World's End Dancehall by Vocaloid. I jumped around, danced and just went along with the music. Then came the finale, the time when the lead sprained her ankle. The song was Bad ∞End∞ Night, once again by the Vocaloid's. The chorus came, and I jumped off the stage with the backup dancer's like practiced and was fine, I danced around on the hardwood floor and was fine, but of course, when the flips came, I wasn't fine, I had sprained my wrist. For the rest of the night I got _'are you okay's _and all that from the popular triplet's.

"Guy's, I'm okay, seriously. I just sprained it." I said at the door of my room, my wrist now in a wrap. "I'm just gonna stay in my room for the rest of night, kay." I added.

" Kay, just make sure you don't sleep on it too much." Cress said.

"Kay…" I replied and went into my room.

I put on pj's and climb into bed. Maybe tomorrow I be able to find out more about Cilan, since it's his day off and I clearly won't be allowed to work tomorrow.

The Next Day…

I wake up in the morning and get dressed into whatever I have that isn't my waitress outfit. I walk down the stairs kinda fast, hoping Chili won't come bursting down and fall on me like he did to Cilan. I find Cilan sitting at the computer desk, using the computer, I mean, what else would you do at a computer desk?

"Good morning…" I say to him.

"Oh, Hey, good morning, Hilda." He says and turns to me. "How are you feeling?"

" I-I'm feeling fine. How are you?"

" I'm fine, thank you very much." He closes whatever he was on and stands up. "What do you need?" He asks.

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"You look like need something."

"Oh, uh, I was just wondering about getting to know you better, you know."

" Yeah, I know. C'mon I explain anything you want to know.

" Uh, okay…" Cilan then lead me to the couch and made himself comfy. _I might get to know about who I've wondering about for awhile. We'll see how this goes…_


	12. Chapter 12

"OK, Sooo," I started. "What's it like having millions of fangirls?"

"Um, okay, it's hard. I mean their always there when you're working and you never get a break…"

"This isn't working for you, is it?" I asked

"No not really…" I then got up." Forget about it." I said and walked away. I walked out into the restaurant and saw a couple fighting.

Oh, please. Don't let this turn into a food fight…" I mumbled under my breath. I walked out the door.

"Hey, Hilda!" A familiar voice said. I turn around to see none other than Chili running up to me.

"CHILI! Shouldn't you be working?!" I asked.

"Ah, no big deal. So I skip work for a day. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Uh, fangirls could go crazy because **you're** not their waiter." I said bit annoyed that he actually left Cress there to work by himself.

" So, Cress can figure it out." He replied with almost no worries in the world.

"Sure." I mumbled. We then found ourselves at Striaton Park, probably the most peaceful, relaxing place in Striaton. I've been here about two times before and I've been here about a month. Lots of days off, huh?

It was starting to get dark and the stars came into perfect view. I turned around and noticed Chili was gone. Probably to get home before Cress noticed he was gone. I know Chili too well. We get along pretty well, since we're the same age. I took at seat at a bench and found myself gazing up at the stars. There so pretty, especially in Striaton. In Nuvema town, we couldn't even get a good view because our town was way too small. Also my brother, egh, I don't feel like talking about it.

I start walking back to the restaurant which, is also home for me. I find my way to the front the front door, which is locked. They must of not noticed I was gone and locked me out. I looked down at my pokedex, 11:00 PM. I must have lost track of time and got locked out. Man, Cress and Chili would already be asleep…

"Hey, Hilda!" I turn around to find Chili walking up to me.

"Chili? I thought you went home!" I said in disbelief.

"Nah, home is boring. Why would you think I left for home? I headed to the store to get my brothers their birthday presents."

"Wait, _birthday presents?_" I asked.

"Yeah, our birthday is tomorrow so I thought, you know."

" Yeah…" I said in doubt. Their birthday is tomorrow?! Why was I never told this? Chili's eyes then stare into mine.

"Hilda? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh," I break free of my gaze to nowhere and my thoughts about tomorrow. "Uh, no. I'm fine." Chili then walks past me and try's to open the door. He keeps trying and trying and trying but gets nowhere. He looks at me, a freaked out expression on his face. I look back at him with a tired expression that isn't fake. Then, everything goes black and all I can here is Chili screaming my name.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chili's P.O.V**

I start banging down the door.

"CILAN!CRESS!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I look over at Hilda, I can tell she's still breathing, but, she's lying on the ground, almost looking lifeless. Then the door opens and I see a tired Cilan.

"Chili? What do you need?"

Cilan! Cilan! I need your help! Something happened to Hilda and now she's lying on the ground!" I said in a rush. Cilan's eyes then shot open and the was wide awake.

"What?" He said and rushed out only to be greeted by team plasma.

"Would you like to know what's happened here, you useless gym leaders?" One muttered. Cilan started to grow frustrated.

"Yes." He said in the most calming tone he could get out of his frustration.

"Fine. We'll give you the most we can. This girl, Hilda, has been chosen by our leader to be his bride."

"Why Hilda?!" I screamed out.

"Because, she is considered to be the cutest 16-year-old girl in Striaton. And we will give you one chance, if you let her get seen by us, she will be ourssss." His voice left a strong scent in the air and a threat in our minds.

With Hilda still lying on the ground, Cilan quietly walked over and picked her up. I just walked into the restaurant doors that were left open. I walk down the hall and up the stairs, to tired to rush. I climb into bed without even bothering to change out of my clothes. I wonder if we'll lose Hilda, or not.


	14. Chapter 14

I awoke with blurry eyes that were still adjusting to the sunlight coming in through my window's open curtain spots. I get out of bed and look at my alarm clock. 5:30 AM. I never get up this early, even if I do have to work that day. Anyway, I walk down the stairs as usually and notice Chili watching T.V.

"Hey, Chili. What's up?" I ask the red haired waiter.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep that's all." He replied.

" Oh, okay…" I said and took a seat beside him. I noticed he was watching a slideshow of all the pictures of him and his brothers from when they were little kids. I watched along with him. There were many interesting pictures, including one of Cilan, Chili and Cress with their parents. Their mom had a mixed hair colour of blue and green and their dad had red hair. I looked over at Chili and noticed he was crying. He then got up a walked to the kitchen.

Then I remembered it was their birthday. I ran out the door. I need to get them present! I run to the store. It now being 7:00, the store was open. I look around, grab Cilan something for cooking, Cress a notebook ( a drawing one ) cause' I've learned he likes to draw and is quite good at it and Chili a master ball since he likes to catch and train Pokémon…

I head to the wrap station and get them wrapped and then run back to the restaurant only to find the party has already started. How am I gonna find Cilan, Chili or Cress in this mess of people?


	15. Chapter 15

I then see Cilan. I run to him through the crowd, presents put away in my bag.

"Cilan!"I scream when I get close to him. He turns to face me.

"Hilda! What's up?" He says. I hold out his present that had been wrapped in green, which oddly, was his favourite colour.

"A present? For me? You really didn't have to get me anything, seriously. "But he took it anyway. As he opens it his face goes happy.

"Oh my gosh, Hilda!" He screams but not loud enough to make everyone look. Then he pulled me into a big hug. I was a little shocked, pulled up against his chest. I smiled and then hugged him back.


	16. Chapter 16

Back to walking around and searching. I find Cress and Chili, give them their gifts and head outside.

"Hilda, wait up!" Cilan runs up behind me.

"Hey, Cilan… Shouldn't you be at you're party?"

"Nah, I thought I might as well hang out with you." He says in his matter-of-factly way of talking that his uses sometimes. We ended up walking to the park, without an absence of my friend behind me this time. I find myself looking up at the stars again. They always seem to draw my attention away from reality. I look over and realize that Cilan is looking at them to.

"Do you like the stars?" I asked him.

"Uh, Ya I do. Do you?" He replies.

"Ya, I find them relaxing." I reply along. Cilan looks down at his Pokedex, which has the right time because we had a time switch and I don't know how to change the time on my Pokedex.

"We should start heading home." We start walking back to the restaurant. When we get to the restaurant door, we realize a note. It read:

_Dear Cilan, Chili and Cress,_

_Your restaurant is going up for sale. We are receiving too many complaints from people. We will not name who they are. You're restaurant will be going up for sale tonight. Best Wishes!_

_~The Striaton Government_

"What!" We both screamed out.

**A/N: Big Cliffhanger! This is the end of the book too. But don't worry. There will be a Sequel. See you in **_**The Best Waitress!**_


End file.
